A Lost Memory
by Cloud's Eternal Darkness
Summary: "I'm not afraid of you." "Oh but you are afraid that the little kiddies will never believe in you." Jack is afraid that the kids will never believe in him and Pitch is there to make him feel better.


**A Lost Memory**

**Rise of the Guardians fanfiction. Yes, I have seen the movie, and throughout the whole movie I thought that Jack and Pitch made a perfect couple. Also Jack and Tooth, but I thought that this pairing was pretty cute. So, here goes, I'm the first one to right a romance fanfiction for Rise of the Guardians containing a pairing. I hope everyone likes it, seeing as I have branched off from Final Fantasy with this one. **

**All of my fanfictions after this one, and including this one, will be dedicated to my ex-friend. I don't know if you'll be reading this, but whatever. Please, R & R, that'd be greatly appreciated. Also, check out my other stories. My new name is Cloud's Supremacy.**

* * *

As Jack walked up the slope of the snow hill, he recalled his thoughts when Pitch said to him that they were in neutral. _Jack, you and I are in neutral- we aren't believed in. You see? _That thought ran through his head over and over again. He went to through his teeth memories off of the mountain but he thought about it, and went to do it again but he stopped himself again. "Throwing away your memories, Jack?" Pitch said as he appeared at the bottom of the mountain. _Where did he come from? _ Jack thought as he turned to Pitch and readied his staff. "Oh, I'm not here to fight, Jack." Pitch added as he slowly walked up the mountain and toward the silver-haired eighteen year-old immortal. Jack growled lightly and swung his staff at the older, darker immortal but Pitch stopped him as he rose his hand and wrapped his hand around the thin staff. "I said I wasn't here to fight." Pitch annunciated his consonants, going close to Jack's face. "I'm not afraid of you, Pitch."

"Oh, but you are afraid that you won't be able to have the little kids believe in you," he replied as he moved away from the teen and slowly walked back to the bottom of the hill, "you don't like how you want to play with the little kiddies and they can't see you," he made little gestures to describe the story even though he had his back to the silverette, "when you and Bunnymund were playing with little Sally all you wanted was for her to be able to see you," he stopped at the bottom but hadn't turned to face Jack, "and in the end, you will never be believed in. Just, like, me." Pitch growled as he turned to Jack finally. Jack's eyes widened and tears threatened to spill over his blue eyes. Ever since he was and immortal, and saw Pitch, who is the Boogieman, he's had the biggest crush on him; and now he's going against head on with him. "Cry, Jack, for it's all you have now." Pitch said wistfully as he saw Jack's tears slide down the boy's perfect white skin. Yes, in turn Pitch did have feelings for the teen; he just never liked to admit it. "But… But the Man in the Moon…" Jack stumbled as he sniffled and tried to wipe the tears away. "The Man in the Moon lies, Jack! Do you really think that _you _would be believed in?! Look at you! You haven't done one damn good thing since you've became immortal, Jack. Three hundred years, and you're still not believed in." Pitch teased as he twiddled his fingers and eventually laced them together; Jack gasped and cried as he ran down the snowy slope and jumped into Pitch's arms and cried into his chest. "You're right… Why would I trust him after three hundred years of nothing?" Jack sobbed as he craned his neck to look at Pitch's face. "Everything will be alright Jack. For you see, I'm here now." Pitch whispered as he looked into Jack's blue eyes and hoped that Jack would feel the same. "Pitch…" Jack whispered as Pitch lowered his head and gently touched their lips together. Pitch took notice that the teen's lips were freezing cold, his whole body was freezing cold- he noticed that when Jack ran into him. Jack pulled away slowly and slowly opened his eyes to look at Pitch. "T-take me to your lair… Pitch I..,"

"You _need _me?" Pitch smirked, whispering seductively in the silver-haired immortal's ear and Jack shuddered and grasped Pitch's cloak. "Just take me there."

"Say it."

"Take me."

"Say it!"

"Take, me. To your lair."

"For fuck's sakes, Jack! Say it!"

"Holy shit, Pitch! I need you! I need your dick, in me! Okay?! Are you fucking happy now?! Jack yelled at the top of his lungs and just hoped that none of the other guardians heard him. Pitch smirked and chuckled a bit as he summoned his black sand and it lifted him and the ice elf into the night air. As they sat down Pitch looked into the starry night sky and then turned to Jack. "Why don't we do it up here, Jack?" Pitch whispered seductively as he lowered Jack onto his back and straddled his hips. "It's so beautiful up here."

What if people will see?"

"They won't, remember? We're not believed in."

"Oh yeah…" Jack reverted his eyes away and saw the stars as they slowly glided across the sky; the dark-haired immortal placed a gentle hand on Jack's cold cheek and kissed him gently. "Everything will be alright now." Pitch leaned back so Jack could sit up and he slid his sweater off to reveal the well-muscled chest. "Jack… You're certainly not a normal teen."

"Well no shit, not every eighteen year-old teen is an immortal ice elf." Jack smirked as they both laughed and Pitch took his cloak off and then his shirt to reveal his own muscled chest. Without letting his brain think Jack rested his hands on both sides of Pitch's hips and started teasing one of his nipples with his teeth. Pitch took a sharp breath in and tightened his grasp on Jack's shoulders. "F-fuck… You're freezing." Jack twirled his tongue around the pink flesh until it was perked up and then he moved to the other one until it was perked up too. "Jack… Let's actually do it now." Pitch whispered as Jack pulled away and he lied on his back again, letting Pitch slide his pants and boxers off, and then his own. Pitch propped Jack's legs up and situated inbetween them in front of the teen's entrance. "Just remember, I'm Jack Frost… I'll be really cold." Jack winked and Pitch blushed. "Oh my gosh, did Pitch- the Boogieman- just blush?!" Jack exclaimed and laughed. "Shut up about it." Pitch remarked as he pushed inside Jack, and took a sharp breath in- Jack was right, he is really cold. "Mm, Pitch." Jack moaned as he felt warm for the first time in his three hundred rears of immortality and rolled his hips in time with Pitch's thrusts. Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's thin frame and flipped him around to be on his hands and knees and pushed inside him again, earning a pleasurable moan from the teen. Pitch thrust hard into the boy and Jack clenched his teeth swearing that he could've broken some. Pitch rolled Jack back onto his back and thrust into him again, hitting his prostate and Jack arched his back and moaned Pitch's name loudly. Pitch leaned down and started nibbling on the silver-haired boy's ear all the while feeling Jack's frost breath down the back of his neck; it was deep and rapid. "Jack… Jack your breath is freezing." Pitch whispered against the boy's neck and Jack chuckled breathlessly. Pitch made one last thrust and Jack thought he saw stars and he screamed Pitch's name hitting his orgasm harder than he has ever before. Pitch then hit his orgasm and released his seed inside the younger immortal and he pulled out slowly so he wouldn't hurt the boy and they both got dressed and lay beside each other; trying to catch their breaths.

**(Guardians)**

"Did you guys hear that?" Tooth asked the guardians as they stopped what they were doing in the city; Bunnymund turned to her and looked at her puzzled. "Hear what?"

"Pitch!" They heard Jack's scream and they all looked up into the sky. "That's Jack! We have to get him!" Tooth exclaimed to North as they got in the sleigh and up into the sky. "There they are!" Bunnymund yelled and pointed to their black sand cloud.

**(Pitch and Jack)**

"There they are!" Jack heard Bunnymund yell and Jack quickly stood up and took his staff. "Quick, push me off the sand."

"What?"

"Push me off." Jack repeated as he watched Pitch stand before him. "No."

"Pitch, I said push me off this fucking sand cloud right now." Jack repeated through clenched teeth and he clenched his hand so hard around his staff he swore he could've broken it. "I said no."

"I said push me you fucking bastard!" Jack reeled and even thought they both knew it was because the guardians were coming; it still hurt Pitch and Jack to be in a fight. Pitch went to push Jack but the teen grasped onto his cloak and looked up at Pitch as he was being held over the edge of the sand cloud. "What? Why didn't you fall? You can fly, remember?"

"I know, but I wanted to do this first," Jack pulled up slightly and kissed Pitch, sliding his tongue in his mouth, exploring every inch of the warmth. Pitch shivered as Jack's cold tongue slid across his own tongue, and around his mouth. Jack pulled away and you could see the steam form from Pitch's ad his breath meeting because of the warm and cold meeting. Jack watched as the steam formed and rose into the air. "I love you, Pitch." Jack admitted as he let go and they both thought as though it was happening in slow motion. Jack planned it perfectly: he spread his arms out to make his body look like a cross, and then he made his body into a ball, did three back flips, and landed on the wing of North's sleigh. Jack climbed in next to Tooth and Bunnymund and smiled like an idiot; he just hoped that nobody would notice. _Arrow to Jack, smile, question mark_. Sandy made the objects with his sand and pointed at Jack. "Sandy… I'm just happy."

"Did you talk some sense into Pitch?" Tooth giggled and tried to snuggle into Jack. Jack moved away slowly and smirked. "Yeah, I guess you could say so, Tooth."


End file.
